


Your Sweater

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a lil flirty but mostly just fluff, gross fluff imo, netflix and chill but in the innocent context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: You borrow Alexander's sweater while he's taking a shower





	Your Sweater

You and Alexander were snuggled up together on his bed, wrapped up in the deep red quilt that he inherited from his mother, Parks and Rec playing on his laptop that sat half on each of your laps. You glanced over at Alexander to find him with his nose covered up by the collar of his sweater. You couldn’t help but giggle at such an outwardly serious man being so cute in his own domain as you pulled the quilt up closer to your own face.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” you reply as you giggle again, causing Alexander to roll his eyes.

“It’s not the show so it’s got to be me. I’m not even doing anything?” he nearly whines, hating not knowing what the fun was about.

“Your nose,” you mumble into the blanket, scooting further down in the bed.

Alexander’s nose pops out from under the fabric of his sweater. “What was that?” He asks as he pauses the show and pulls the covers back, causing you to playfully yelp because of the change in temperature. He throws his head back in laughter. “Tell me what you said and I’ll give you the blanket back.”

You pause, pretending to think about his offer before giggling again and grabbing the quilt from his loose grip. “I said it was cute how you stuck your nose in your sweater.”

Alexander flops back onto the bed. “I’m cold.”

You laugh again, shaking your head. “Why don’t you take a shower then? That usually warms you up.”

“Mm, I don’t know, it’s still pretty early…”

You roll your eyes at your boyfriend. He never likes being told to do anything. “I was just suggesting, babe.”

He smiles and hits the spacebar, only for the credits to start playing. “Ughhh, I guess it’s a sign.”

You laugh, knowing that one of you must have pressed the fast forward button when you were goofing around. “No one’s making you take care of yourself, Alexander.”

Alexander gets up, taking his sweater off and tosses it on to the bed. You take the opportunity to take his laptop and switch the screen to Youtube and pull up your favorite vlogger’s latest video. “Really?”

“What?” you ask, innocence on your face.

Alexander shakes his head. “I have been out of the bed for like five seconds, you couldn’t wait until I was in the shower to watch Youtube?”

You laugh and press the play button, pretending to watch the screen as you actually watch Alexander finish undressing. You see him smirk as he turns his back to you, now wearing just his briefs.

He disappears into the bathroom and you sigh, curling up with the laptop to actually watch the video this time. You hear the water run and the bluetooth speaker turn on, a Christmas song blaring before switching to some salsa.

As your video ends and you hit play on the first recommended one, you realize you’re chilly so you grab Alexander’s sweater from beside you and pull it on over your t-shirt. You remember how Alexander stuck his nose in his collar so you decided to try it yourself. You couldn’t help but breathe in his cologne. You were so cozy in his sweater and content to smell him, you didn’t notice him come back into the bedroom.

Alexander is about to say something before he notices you in his sweater. He stands in the doorway watching you, a smile on his face. He loves seeing you be so cute and totally comfortable. “Is that my sweater?”

You can’t help but jump at the sound of his voice. “…Maybe.”

He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed, holding his hand out to you. You take it, confused. “You are so cute sometimes,” he says as he kisses the top of your hand.  
“Only sometimes?” You tease as you pul your hand away.

Alexander groans, laying backward on top of you. “I can’t win,” he complains.

“Sorry, babe,” you laugh, going back to your video.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted to bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
